Kontrakt
by Persenifikona
Summary: "Witaj, Żono. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, gdy odkryłem, że zawarłem związek małżeński. Jestem przekonany, że kryje się za tym jakiś sprytny plan. Niemniej, nie łudź się, że dam sobą manipulować." Tłumaczenie "The Contract", ostrzeżenia w środku.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł oryginału: The Contract (link w moim profilu)

Autor: Lady Miya (link w moim profilu)

Beta: robaczek (link w moim profilu)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora

Nota od tłumacza: Witam, postanowiłam zacząć nowe opowiadanie i padło na 'The Contract'. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam tak samo, jak spodobało się mnie. Z tego miejsca chciałabym podziękować mojej becie za jej nieocenioną pomoc przy tekście oraz za odpisywanie na moje e-maile, wysyłane co 10 minut. :*

Pozwoliłam sobie dodać kilka ostrzeżeń i informacji, które autorka zawarła w pierwszym rozdziale:

- Żadnych horkruksów – autorka pomija części „Książę Półkrwi" oraz „Insygnia Śmierci".

- Opowiadanie zawiera dużo scen związanych z seksem oraz przemocą.

- Paring główny to Hermiona/ Voldemort, lecz pojawia się kilka pobocznych (SS/OFC, RL/?, HP/GW).

**Rozdział 1**

To był pomysł Korneliusza Knota, więc, oczywiście, był okropny. Niestety, kiedy Dumbledore dowiedział się o nim, było już za późno.

xxx

Hermiona Granger siedziała w bibliotece. Lubiła to miejsce nie dlatego, że nauka sprawiała jej przyjemność, lecz z powodu panującej w niej atmosfery. Było tu zawsze cicho. Stres wydawał się nie istnieć w starej bibliotece Hogwartu. Hermiona traktowała ją jako oazę spokoju, której teraz potrzebowała, jako że była w trakcie zdawania owutemów. Zostały jej tylko trzy egzaminy, a po nich będzie wolna przez cały tydzień aż do zabawy absolwenckiej. Tak jak i reszta jej domu, czekała na nią z utęsknieniem. Po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Hogwarcie, czuła, że naprawdę potrzebowała odpoczynku.

Trzy lata temu Lord Voldemort, straszny czarnoksiężnik, powrócił. Wielu wierzyło, że umarł, lecz on tylko stracił swoje ciało. Najlepszy przyjaciel Hermiony, Harry Potter, był tam tego dnia, gdy odzyskał swą ludzką formę. Od tamtej pory świat stał się dwoma laty rodzice Hermiony zniknęli. Dziewczyna była bardzo przygnębiona i chciała zostać sama ze swoimi zmartwieniami. Uważała, że jej przyjaciele mieli wystarczająco dużo problemów, dlatego, jak wiele razy wcześniej, znalazła spokój w bibliotece i uczyła się, aby zapomnieć o smutku.

Ostatniego roku jej najlepszy przyjaciel, Ron Weasley, został zabity. Od tego czasu Hermiona gorliwie zaangażowała się w wojnę. To wydarzyło się pod koniec jej szóstego roku nauki. Wraz z dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi wracała do domu z Hogsmeade, gdy Lord Voldemort i dziesięciu Śmierciożerców zastawiło na nich pułapkę. Harry, który do tej pory nie wie, jak to się stało – rzucił klątwę zabijającą w kierunku Voldemorta i… trafił go. Czarny Pan umarł, a raczej umarło jego ciało. Wydobył się z niego dym, przyjął postać czarnoksiężnika i rozkazał Śmierciożercom ich zabić.

Ludzie Voldemorta byli zbyt zmieszani, dlatego Harry'emu, Hermionie i Ronowi udało się uciec, a przynajmniej tak myśleli. Bellatrix Lestrange, jedna z najwierniejszych sług Czarnego Pana, rzuciła zaklęcie uśmiercające w ich stronę, trafiając Rona w plecy. Wściekłość, która przysłoniła wszystko, co czuła do tej pory, przejęła nad nią kontrolę. Hermiona wpadła w szał i zaczęła rzucać klątwy, nawet trzy Niewybaczalne. Jej atak dał Dumbledore'owi i członkom Zakonu Feniksa czas, aby zająć się resztą Śmierciożerców.

Wszyscy myśleli, że Voldemort odszedł na dobre. Co więcej, zaczęli nawet świętować, dopóki Harry nie zaczął krzyczeć, ponieważ rozbolała go blizna. Czarnemu Panu udało się przetrwać.

Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie był, jak wyglądał czy też jakiego rodzaju siły posiadał. Wszyscy obawiali się rozmawiać z obcymi. Lord Voldemort mógł być kimkolwiek.

Hermiona westchnęła, masując swoje zesztywniałe ramiona. Pracowała nad bardzo skomplikowanymi obliczeniami z numerologii i siedziała w tym samym miejscu od kolacji. Jutro rano miała zdawać egzamin. Numerologia była jej ulubionym przedmiotem i naprawdę liczyła, że dostanie z niego najlepszy wynik. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek sądził, iż będzie inaczej – do tego egzaminu zaczęła powtarzać materiał już na początku tego roku, pilniej niż dotychczas. Filozofia Hermiony brzmiała: „wiedza to potęga". Po tym, jak Harry odkrył, że Voldemort nadal żyje, postawiła sobie za cel znaleźć sposób, aby raz na zawsze się go pozbyć.

Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo jej misja stanie się zagrożona.

xxx

- Ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem! - ryknął Dumbledore.

Minister Magii, Koreneliusz Knot, wiercił się. Był zdenerwowany. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Dumbledore'a tak wściekłego. Dopiero przybył do Ministerstwa i znalazł rozeźlonego dyrektora Hogwartu siedzącego w jednym z jego królewsko niebieskich foteli. Knot ostrożnie przycupnął za swoim okazałym biurkiem, wykonanym z najlepszego gatunku dębu.

- Właśnie podpisałem kontrakt za nich obu, Albusie. Nic nie możesz zrobić w tej sprawie.

- Nie rozumiesz, że skazałeś tę biedną dziewczynę na śmieć? - krzyknął Dumbledore. Zawsze uważał, że ochrona jego studentów jest jego świętą misją. Przez tego niekompetentnego głupca zwiódł.

- Dobrze, już dobrze, nie przesadzaj, Albusie – wymamrotał Knot, czując krople potu na plecach. – Upewniliśmy się, oczywiście, że jest zobowiązany chronić dziewczynę przed urazami fizycznymi, szczególnie przed nim samym. Ona, z drugiej strony... – minister uśmiechnął się w zły sposób, jak ktoś, kto ma coś do ukrycia.

- Co pozwala ci myśleć, że nie złamie zasad Kontraktu? Już dwa razy zdołał uciec przed śmiercią!

Knot odchrząknął.

- Nikomu nie udało się obejść warunków Kontraktu. Został podpisany ich krwią.

- Którą ukradłeś! – zazwyczaj spokojne i błyszczące niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a pałały żądzą mordu.

Korneliusz przekręcił się w swoim krześle.

- To nie ma znaczenia, nie ma możliwości złamania Kontraktu podpisanego krwią.

Dumbledore zacisnął pięści.

- Zabiją cię za to, Korneliuszu, nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy?

- Zabezpieczyłem swój dom – powiedział Knot ważnym tonem, aby dać do zrozumienia, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

- Czy mogę zobaczyć kontrakt? – Dumbledore zapytał po chwili myślenia.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Korneliusz, podając mu kopię. – Jak wiesz, prawdziwy Kontrakt jest w bezpiecznym miejscu w Ministerstwie. Wysłaliśmy jego kopie obu stronom.

Dumbledore przeczytał go, marszcząc brwi.

– Czy tutaj jest napisane, że wymaga się od nich skonsumowania małżeństwa w ciągu tygodnia?

- Tak. Jeśli tego nie zrobią, Kontrakt uaktywni klątwę Wiecznego Bólu dla tej osoby, która nie zastosuje się do wszystkich punktów. Będą doznawać nieprzerwanego cierpienia, które w końcu ich zabije.

Knot wydawał się być niesamowicie zadowolony.

- Ona jest niewinna – wysyczał Dumbledore.

- Ach, ale zapisała się na kurs dla aurorów i jak dotąd uzyskiwała najwyższe wyniki na wszystkich egzaminach. Jest mądra, inteligentna i interesuje się egzekutywą. Jestem pewien, że będzie w stanie go zabić.

Dumbledore przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

- Myślę, że dzień, w którym zlekceważyłeś Lorda Voldemorta, był czarnym dniem.

xxx

W momencie, w którym Hermiona skończyła pisać ostatni egzamin, poczuła wielką ulgę i cieszyła się wraz z całą resztą swojego roku.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Nie robił tego często, odkąd umarł Ron.

- Co powiesz na odwiedziny Hagrida? – zapytał.

Hermiona miała właśnie się zgodzić, gdy ktoś ją zawołał. Obróciła się i ujrzała Dumbledore'a zmierzającego w ich kierunku.

- Panno Granger – powiedział poważnym tonem. – Musimy porozmawiać na osobności.

Hermiona i Harry wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia.

- O co chodzi, dyrektorze? – zapytał Harry.

- Wybaczy mi pan, panie Potter, lecz muszę porozmawiać z panną Granger w cztery oczy – odpowiedział Dumbledore.

- Wszystko w porządku, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. – Spotkamy się później u Hagrida.

Harry przytaknął i ze strapionym wyrazem twarzy opuścił ich. Dumbledore wykonał gest, nakazując Gryfonce podążyć za nim do biura.

Hermiona była tam tylko kilka razy. Po śmierci Rona, gdy jej rodzice zaginęli i gdy Harry był ranny. Nie miała żadnych dobrych wspomnień związanych z tym pokojem i czuła, że nie zdobędzie takich także tym razem.

- Proszę, usiądź – powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując na jeden z wygodnie wyglądających foteli koło jego biurka. Hermiona usiadła.

- Muszę się do czegoś przyznać, panno Granger. Dwa dni temu otrzymała pani dwa listy. Zabrałem je, gdyż pomyślałem, że będzie lepiej, jeśli będzie pani w stanie podejść do egzaminów bez dodatkowych zmartwień.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy Dumbledore wręczył jej brązową kopertę z emblematem Ministerstwa Magii. Jej oczy rozszerzały się w trakcie czytania listu.

_**Kontrakt Małżeński pomiędzy**_

_Tomem M. Riddle_

_oraz_

_Hermioną J. Granger_

- Czy… czy to jest jakiś rodzaj żartu, dyrektorze? – wykrztusiła Hermiona.

- Obawiam się, że nie – powiedział Dumbledore. – Kontynuuj, proszę.

_8. lipca Tom M. Riddle oraz Hermiona J. Granger zostali uznani męż__em i żoną przez Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knota. _

_Poniższych postanowień należy przestrzegać._

Hermiona otwierała oczy coraz szerzej, kiedy czytała wspomniane postanowienia. Małżeństwo musi zostać skonsumowane nie później niż tydzień od daty podpisania kontraktu małżeńskiego (co oznacza, że zostało im tylko pięć dni). Pan Riddle jest zobligowany do chronienia jej przed kimkolwiek, kto posiada zamiar skrzywdzenia, włączając w to jego samego. Będzie również zmuszony opiekować się nią i dbać o jej zdrowie. Odtąd mieli dzielić wszystkie dobra i wieść wspólne życie. Jeśli złamią którąkolwiek z reguł, kontrakt narzuci na nich klątwę Wiecznego Bólu. Hermiona czytała o tym zaklęciu i pamiętała tylko tyle, że ofiara czuje coś w rodzaju bólu głowy.

- Więc… - powiedziała Hermiona, czując, że jej głos jest wyższy niż zazwyczaj. – Jestem mężatką. Tak po prostu.

- Na to wygląda – powiedział ostrożnie Dumbledore.

- Jestem _żoną_ Voldemorta – kontynuowała, zaciskając pięść na kontrakcie – i… mam z nim żyć i… _skonsumować_ nasze _małżeństwo_.

- Panno Granger – Dumbledore powiedział zmęczonym głosem. – Jeśli mógłbym cokolwiek zrobić…

Hermiona wstała z krzesła i zaczęła krążyć po gabinecie. Zagryzała wargę, jak wtedy, gdy starała się coś zrozumieć.

- Co mój… _mąż_ powiedział na ten temat?

- Wierzę, że dowiemy się tego z drugiego listu – powiedział wolno Dumbledore i wręczył jej kolejną brązową kopertę, tym razem bez żadnego logo.

Hermiona otworzyła ją.

_Witaj, Żono._

_Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, gdy odkryłem, że zawarłem związek małżeński. Jestem przekonany, że kryje się za tym jakiś sprytny plan. Niemniej, nie łudź się, że dam sobą manipulować. Będę czekał na Ciebie każdej nocy na cmentarzu Little Hangelton. Przyjdź sama. Moi Śmierciożercy będą stać na straży i nie zawahają się zabić kogokolwiek poza Tobą._

_Jestem pewien, że ty również nie masz ochoty zostać ofiarą klątwy Wiecznego Bólu. _

_Twój Mąż_

Kolana Hermiony nie były w stanie dłużej utrzymać ciężaru jej ciała i dziewczyna osunęła się na podłogę. Przeczytała list jeszcze raz… i po raz kolejny. Dumbledore podszedł do niej i spojrzał na niego ponad jej ramieniem.

- Dlaczego ja? – zapytała w końcu.

- Knot uważa, że jesteś najbardziej odpowiednią osobą do tego zadania. Zobaczył twoje wyniki i dowiedział się, że aplikujesz na stanowisko aurora. Myślę, że traktuje to jako twoje pierwsze zlecenie – Dumbledore odpowiedział, prychając.

- Rozumiem... – mruknęła Hermiona. – Co dokładnie mam zrobić?

- Zabić go. Jak może zauważyłaś, czytając Kontrakt, nie ma tutaj nic, co powstrzymywałoby cię od zranienia jego.

- Och…

Hermiona wstała z podłogi. Była w szoku. Nie każdego dnia odkrywasz, że jesteś poślubiona najstraszniejszemu mężczyźnie na świecie. Co powinna zrobić? _Iść do niego_, pomyślała jakaś część umysłu. Inna podpowiedziała jej, żeby uciekała. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na oddychaniu. Tej techniki nauczyła ją pani Pomfrey, jeszcze gdy opłakiwała Rona. Od tego czasu zawsze używała jej, kiedy sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli.

Ron… Kochała go. Kochała go jak przyjaciela, ale nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby chciałby być dla niej kimś więcej. Lecz on nigdy nie zapytał. Byli tacy zajęci wszystkim innym i nagle okazało się, że jest już za późno. Wszystko, co mogła zrobić, to pomścić go. Bycie poślubioną Voldemortowi dawało jej idealną możliwość do zrobienia tego. Tak. To było dobre i logiczne. Nie będzie przejmować się faktem, że musi iść do niego sama, żyć z nim… spać z nim. Nie. Wystarczy skupić się na zemście.

- Zrobię to – wyszeptała, bardziej do siebie niż do Dumbledore'a.

Dyrektor westchnął i pomógł jej ponownie usiąść w fotelu.

- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Jest pani dzielną osobą, panno Granger. Jeżeli ktokolwiek jest w stanie to zrobić, to właśnie pani.

Zostawił ją na moment samą i wyszedł do drugiego pokoju. Gdy wrócił, trzymał w ręce naszyjnik.

- Chcę, aby pani to miała.

Hermiona spojrzała na piękną biżuterię. Wisiorek nie był duży – mały kamień, który wydawał się migotać różnymi kolorami, umieszczony w niewielkim, srebrnym pentagramie.

- Co to jest? – zapytała i dotknęła naszyjnika. Poczuła dreszcz przebiegający przez jej palce.

- Między innymi ma na celu uspokoić noszącą go osobę. Myślę, że będzie pani tego potrzebować.

Hermiona przytaknęła i Dumbledore pomógł jej go zapiąć. Następnie rzucił zaklęcie ukrywające, które sprawiło, że stał się niewidzialny.

- Żeby nikt nie czuł pokusy skradzenia go – powiedział, gdy zobaczył jej pytające spojrzenie.

Hermiona nadal czuła ciężar wokół szyi, nawet jeśli nie mogła zobaczyć naszyjnika. Podziękowała mu jeszcze raz.

- Myślę, że teraz powinnam porozmawiać z Harrym.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Dumbledore. – Kiedy ma pani zamiar opuścić Hogwart?

- Tej nocy – Hermina powiedziała, czując się już spokojniejsza. – Inaczej zamartwiłabym się na śmierć.

Opuściła gabinet i powoli szła przez zamek. Myślała o tym, co ma powiedzieć Harry'emu. Będzie wściekły, gdy się dowie. I przerażony. Niewiele osób uwierzyłoby w to, lecz kiedy Czarny Pan nie zginął podczas pojedynku, Harry bał się jak nigdy wcześniej. Od tego czasu powątpiewał w swoje umiejętności. Wszyscy uważali go za wielkiego Wybawcę, ale Harry powtarzał jej wiele razy, że nie wierzy, iż jest odpowiednią osobą. Prawdopodobnie była mu w stanie teraz pomóc. Jeśli wprowadzi się do Voldemorta, będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy na jego temat, a następnie przekazać te informacje Harry'emu.

- Harry! – zawołała, idąc do chatki. On i Hagrid siedzieli na zewnątrz, popijając lemoniadę. Ogromny pies Hagrida, Kieł, leżał obok nich, szczęśliwy, ośliniając trawę wokół siebie.

Harry wstał, kiedy ją zobaczył.

- Czego chciał Dumbledore?

- Ja…zdaje się, że mam męża – zacięła się. – Voldemorta.

Harry patrzył na nią, jakby była szalona. Hermiona opowiedziała mu całą historię o Knocie i Kontrakcie. Tak jak oczekiwała, nie przyjął tego dobrze.

- Nie mogą tego zrobić! – wrzasnął.

- Proszę, Harry, mów ciszej – poprosiła Hermiona.

Hagrid patrzył na nią z mieszaniną horroru i współczucia. Była wdzięczna, że nie zaczął krzyczeć.

- Nie będzie mógł mnie skrzywdzić i będzie musiał chronić przed jego Śmierciożercami. Będę w stanie dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy o nim i przekazać je tobie!

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Voldemort nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Znajdzie sposób, aby cię zabić!

Hermiona chwyciła jego ręce. Ciągle czuła się dziwnie spokojna, ale również smutna z powodu wybuchu Harry'ego. Nie chciała go martwić.

- Harry, proszę. Nie mam wyboru. Jeżeli nie pójdę do niego, będę musiała cierpieć Wieczny Ból.

Harry zacieśnił uchwyt na jej dłoniach.

- Nie chcę stracić i ciebie.

- Nie stracisz – obiecała. Miała nadzieję, że się nie myli.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję, Iga, za betę. :*

Rozdział 2

Hermiona skierowała się ku bramie Hogwartu, próbując opanować drżenie. Zapakowała wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do kufra i zmniejszyła go tak, aby mieścił się w kieszeni. Nie wzięła ze sobą tego, co miało dla niej dużą wartość. Jeśli cokolwiek poszłoby nie po jej myśli, a z Voldemortem jako mężem coś musiało pójść nie tak, nie chciała, aby je posiadł. Harry obiecał zaopiekować się nimi do czasu jej powrotu. Nie było tego wiele: album ze zdjęciami rodziców, pluszowy miś z dzieciństwa (przestała z nim spać dziesięć lat temu, ale dalej czuła się bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że jest na wyciągnięcie ręki), biżuteria jej babci i większość książek. Jedynymi rzeczami, jakie spakowała, były ubrania, broń i mniej cenne tomy. Nie, żeby myślała, iż Voldemort pozwoli jej zatrzymać broń, ale wolała być przygotowana. Umiała walczyć na noże. Ostatniego lata tej sztuki nauczył ją Remus Lupin. W wolnym czasie ćwiczyła najprostsze ruchy, aby nie wyjść z wprawy. Nie pokonałaby prawdziwego mistrza (co Kingsley Shackleblot udowodnił jej w krótkiej walce), ale jeśli wzięłaby kogoś z zaskoczenia, miałaby spore szanse.

Po powtórzeniu w pamięci wszystkich ruchów nożem i najbardziej efektywnych zaklęć poczuła, że jest gotowa do aportacji. Zamknęła oczy i skupiła myśli na miejscu, które Dumbledore pokazał jej na mapie. Poczuła, że szybko się w przemieszcza, a gdy otworzyła oczy, stała już na pustej drodze w pobliżu małego miasteczka. Jej serce biło szybko, kiedy zaczęła iść w stronę cmentarza. Było ciemno, ale szła _wzdłuż drogi _i po chwili zauważyła pierwsze nagrobki. Cmentarz wyglądał na opustoszały, ale gdy znalazła się na jego środku, usłyszała za sobą jakiś ruch. Obróciła się błyskawicznie i zobaczyła Lucjusza Malfoya we własnej osobie, zmierzającego w jej kierunku. Na jego arystokratycznej twarzy widniał drwiący uśmiech.

- Proszę, proszę, czyż to nie nowa małżonka? Przyszłaś sama? – zapytał jasnowłosy czarodziej.

Hermiona nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Jej gardło było jak pustynia. Skinęła głową.

- Dobrze. Twój mąż nie mógł dziś przybyć, ale wydał mi rozkaz zabrać cię do jego tymczasowej rezydencji.

Malfoy podszedł do niej. Hermiona starała się nie wyrywać, gdy złapał jej ramię. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco przed tym, jak deportował ich z cmentarza.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że znajduje się w małym pokoju oświetlonym tylko ogniem z kominka i praktycznie pozbawionym dekoracji. Ściany były koloru szarego, nie było tam żadnych okien. Pośrodku znajdował się mały, wyglądający na bardzo niestabilny, stół.

- Proszę, połóż wszystkie swoje rzeczy na stole – Malfoy zażądał – twoją różdżkę także.

Wahając się, Hermiona postawiła swój kufer na blacie. Oprócz niego przyniosła tylko ubrania, które miała na sobie, oraz naszyjnik otrzymany od Dumbledore'a. Pozostawienie wszystkich rzeczy spowodowało, że stała się bardziej czujna. Nie pomógł też fakt, że była zmuszona zostawić również różdżkę. Próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że Voldemort był zobowiązany chronić ją… Albo będzie do tego zmuszony dopiero po tym, jak skonsumują ich małżeństwo? Zadrżała.

Malfoy przywrócił kufrowi normalne rozmiary i otworzył go.

- Broń? – wydawał się zdziwiony. - Wszyscy podejrzewaliśmy, że będziesz próbowała zabić Czarnego Pana, ale… czy nie jest to trochę zbyt oczywiste?

Hermiona odzyskała głos.

- Ja… To tylko do ćwiczeń. Nie jestem w tym dobra.

- Rozumiem… - Malfoy odwrócił się i obejrzał ją uważniej. – Zdejmij szatę.

- C-co?

- W tej chwili.

Hermiona rozpięła szatę i rzuciła ją na kufer. Pod spodem miała niebieskie jeansy i zwykły, biały podkoszulek. Usta Malfoy'a wygięły się, gdy zobaczył mugolskie ubrania. Schylił się i położył ręce na jej kostkach. Hermiona skrzywiła się, kiedy znalazł ukryty nóż. Nie planowała go nawet użyć, po prostu zawsze chowała go tam od zeszłych wakacji. Lupin powiedział jej, że nigdy nie można być wystarczająco przygotowanym.

- Muszę poprosić cię o zdjęcie także reszty ubrań – powiedział Malfoy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czarodziej prychnął.

- Nie mam zamiaru wykorzystać sytuacji, szlamo.

Hermiona zagryzła wargę i szybkimi ruchami pozbyła się spodni i koszulki. _Nie zdejmie_ bielizny. Na szczęście, Malfoy nie kazał jej tego zrobić. Zabrał za to nóż, który miała przywiązany do uda, oraz jeden mały umieszczony na jej plecach, a następnie włożył je do kufra i zmniejszył go ponownie.

- Zabiorę to do komnat twojego męża i on zdecyduje, co z nimi zrobić. Poczekasz tutaj do czasu, aż będzie gotów cię odebrać.

Po tych słowach Malfoy wziął kufer i wyszedł. Zostawił jej szatę, którą szybko założyła na siebie z wdzięcznością.

Zaczęła krążyć po małym pokoju. Co powinna teraz zrobić? Malfoy zabrał wszystko, włączając w to jej różdżkę. Nie, żeby tego nie oczekiwała. Jak powiedział, plan był zbyt oczywisty. Ona sama nie pozwoliłaby nikomu zatrzymać różdżki, gdyby wiedziała, że miał zamiar ją zabić. Bardzo dobrze, że Voldemort nie mógł jej skrzywdzić.

Nie słyszała, aby ktokolwiek wchodził, ale nagle poczuła czyjąś obecność. Obróciła się, przygotowana do walki. Ktoś złapał ją za nadgarstki, zanim była w stanie uderzyć. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiała, kim była ta osoba. Nie wyglądał tak jak rok temu, ale nie miała złudzeń, to był on. Nadal wysoki i szczupły, miał nienaturalnie bladą skórę i czerwone oczy. Jednak teraz wyglądał bardziej jak człowiek niż wąż. Jego twarz nie była płaska. Miał nos, wysokie kości policzkowe i piękne, czarne brwi. Jego włosy były tego samego koloru, delikatnie rozwichrzone. Ciągle był przerażający, nawet jeśli już nie wyglądał jak potwór.

- Hermiona Jane Granger, jak przypuszczam? – zapytał powoli ochrypłym głosem.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy coś mu dolegało, ponieważ jego głos nie brzmiał naturalnie.

- Tak – udało się jej odpowiedzieć.

Kiwnął głową, wolno prześlizgując wzrokiem po jej twarzy i ciele.

- Jesteś młoda. Osiemnaście lat?

- Dziewiętnaście – poprawiła go. – Skończę dwadzieścia we wrześniu.

Kiwnął ponownie głową. Hermiona zauważyła, że miał sine cienie pod oczami. Czy on w ogóle sypiał?

Voldemort wydawał się czytać jej w myślach, ponieważ uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, rzadko znajduję na to czas - powiedział.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. Uczyła się oklumencji i nawet Dumbledore przyznał, że idzie jej nieźle, tymczasem nawet nie poczuła Voldemorta w jej umyśle!

- Nie jestem… w twoim umyśle – powiedział wolno. – Twoje myśli są wypisane na twarzy.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. Jej mąż przechylił głowę i spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzorkiem.

- Nie sądzę, że to planowałaś.

Pokręciła głową.

- Dziś się dowiedziałam.

- Przecież wiesz, czego się od ciebie oczekuje. Zastanawiam się… będziesz w stanie to zrobić?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co dokładnie zrobić?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, jakby odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. Wyglądała na zagubioną. Nie oczekiwała, że będzie… cóż, cywilizowany.

- Wybacz mi – powiedział – jest późno. Jestem pewien, że musisz być zmęczona.

Kiwnęła wolno głową. Dlaczego nie próbował niczego zrobić? To, że nie był w stanie skrzywdzić jej fizycznie, nie oznaczało, że nie miał możliwości zrobienia tego w inny sposób.

Wciąż trzymał ją za nadgarstki.

- Chodź ze mną, dziewczyno.

Otworzył drzwi przy pomocy różdżki i przeprowadził ją przez długi, ciemny korytarz. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie są, ale zgadywała, że dalej w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdyż na zewnątrz nadal było ciemno.

Kiedy szli, Hermiona skupiła się na uczuciu, jakie wywoływała jego dłoń na jej nadgarstku. Była zmarznięta, lecz on wydawał się lodowaty. Czy też był zdenerwowany, czy po prostu zawsze był zimny? Prawdopodobnie to drugie. Wydawał się nie mieć ani grama tłuszczu pod skórą.

Po tym jak minęli kilka par drzwi, przeprowadził ją przez koniec ciemnego korytarza.

- To jest mój pokój na chwilę obecną. Nie sądzę, abym miał przeprowadzać się w tym roku…

Rozpalił ognień za pomocą różdżki i Hermiona mogła przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu. Było bardzo skromnie urządzone, tylko łóżko, szafa i biurko. Ściany miały ten sam szary kolor, co w małym pokoju, w którym znalazła się najpierw. Z ulgą pomyślała, że chociaż pościel ma kolor zielony. Meble były zrobione z solidnego, ciemnego drewna, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować.

- Tutaj jest łazienka – powiedział Voldemort i wskazał na drzwi koło biurka. - Nie dostaniesz swojego kufra, dopóki nie znajdę wystarczającej ilości czasu, aby przejrzeć jego zawartość, lecz jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś, daj mi znać.

- Moja różdżka? - zapytała.

Roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

- Chyba nie oczekujesz, że dam ci broń?

Hermiona westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową.

- Moi ludzie pracują nad unieważnieniem lub, co najmniej, zmianą Kontraktu – powiedział w tym samym spokojnym, ochrypłym głosem. - Nie jestem z niego za bardzo zadowolony.

Hermiona zbladła.

- C-co planujesz zrobić?

Obserwował ją z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.

- Jutro zobaczysz, co udało mi się zrobić. Później porozmawiamy o tym, co powinienem. Teraz chodźmy spać. Zrobiłem dla ciebie eliksir nasenny. Nie chcę zostać uduszony podczas snu.

Podszedł do biurka i podał jej kielich. Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzanie.

- Spokojnie – powiedział. – Nie mogę cię skrzywdzić. To tylko eliksir nasenny.

Nie wiedząc, co zrobić, wzięła od niego czarę i wypiła zawartość. Chwilę później pochłonęła ją ciemność.

xxx

Po przebudzeniu Hermiona odkryła, że leży na łóżku w samej bieliźnie. Słońce wpadało przez okna, rozświetlając pokój. Zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Odwróciła się, ale nigdzie nie zauważyła swojego męża, choć łóżko pachniało nim (i tak to dla mnie brzmi dziwnie, nawet po tym jak zmieniłam szyk zdania). Poczuła tą woń już wczoraj, drewno i mokra ziemia. Sama nie mogła zdecydować, czy zapach był przyjemny, czy też nie. Usiadła i przeciągnęła się. Plecy zabolały ją od zbyt długiego leżenia.

Była znacznie spokojniejsza niż wczoraj. Naszyjnik, który dostała od Dumbledore'a, musiał zacząć działać. Jak mogła czuć się opanowana, wiedząc, że jest poślubiona Voldemortowi? Zdecydowała, że najlepiej być po prostu wdzięczną za spokój duszy i poszła do łazienki, która nie była duża, ale miała wszystkie potrzebne sprzęty. Załatwiła co trzeba, przy okazji znajdując czystą szatę na półce koło umywalki. Kiedy wróciła do sypialni, zauważyła talerz z jedzeniem, a obok gazetę. Zastanowiła się, czy to on tutaj był, czy też przyszedł ktoś inny. Jej żołądek zdecydował, że to nie ma znaczenia – była głodna.

Zjadła tosty i smażone jajka zanim zajrzała do gazety. Był to Prorok Codzienny i, gdy zobaczyła nagłówek, zrozumiała, o czym mówił Voldemort. Korneliusz Knot został zamordowany, a ktoś włamał się do przechowalni kontraktów małżeńskich. Nie musiała być panną wiem-to-wszystko, aby wiedzieć, kto za tym stoi.

- Zawsze był okropnie żałosny.

Obróciła się i ujrzała Voldemorta leżącego na łóżku. Nie wiedziała, jak udało mu się wejść do pokoju bez zauważenia. Dzisiaj wyglądał zdrowiej. Musiał, oczywiście, wziąć prysznic, i nie wyglądał już na tak zmęczonego. Jego głos wydawał się bardziej miękki.

- Zabiłeś go – stwierdziła.

- Nie, zleciłem to Dołohovowi. Jakkolwiek, wcześniej przekonałem go do wyjawienia mi miejsca ukrycia Kontraktu. Nie zabrało to zbyt wiele czasu. Knot zawsze bał się bólu.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Zmieniłeś Kontrakt?

Cień niezadowolenia przemknął się przez twarz jej męża.

- Na twoje szczęścia, nie. Jednak dodałem kilka punktów, które uważam za niezwykle ważne.

Hermiona znieruchomiała, gdy Voldemort podniósł się z łóżka i podniósł zwój ze swoich kolan. Odwinął go i odchrząknął.

- „Hermiona J. Granger nie zrani fizycznie swojego męża. Będzie mu posłuszna i będzie spełniała jego życzenia najlepiej, jak potrafi." Czy tak nie brzmi lepiej?

Hermiona znowu westchnęła.

- Zgaduję, że to znaczy, iż nie mogę cię zabić.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, nie możesz. Ja, z drugiej strony, właśnie zyskałem nowy regres. Będę go używał tak często, jak tylko będę mógł. Nie miej co do tego wątpliwości.

- Dalej nie możesz mnie zranić – powiedziała najspokojniej, jak umiała.

- Prawdopodobnie nie… - podszedł bliżej.

Hermiona cofnęła się. Uśmiechnął się i w dwóch krokach stanął centymetry od niej.

- Właśnie zrozumiałem, że nic o sobie nie wiemy.

Był wyższy, więc musiała podnieść głowę, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. Czuła jego oddech na twarzy. Zadrżała. To było bardzo… intensywne. Nadal nie wiedziała, co o nim sądzić. Oczywiście, wciąż był mordującym ludzi draniem, ale od jej przybycia zachowywał się cywilizowanie.

- Nie mam w tej chwili niczego ważnego do zrobienia – kontynuował – dlatego mogę poświęcić ci trochę mojego cennego czasu.

Wiedziała też, że był arogancki. Cóż, podejrzewała, że nie został Czarnym Panem, będąc skromnym.

- Dlaczego chcesz mnie poznać? - zapytała.

- Cóż, nie każdego dnia odkrywasz, że jesteś mężem najlepszej przyjaciółki Harry'ego Pottera. Zawsze byłem ciekawski.

Zrobił krok w tył i usiadł na krześle koło biurka. Hermiona poczuła, że znowu może oddychać. Usiadła na blacie.

- Ja… ja nie wiem, co powinnam powiedzieć. Właśnie skończyłam szkołę… a raczej jeszcze nie skończyłam, ale podeszłam do wszystkich egzaminów, ostatni zdawałam wczoraj. Knot wydawał się być pod wrażeniem moich wyników, dlatego uznał, że będę w stanie cię zabić.

Popatrzył na nią rozbawiony.

- Racja… wybacz, że zrujnowałem jego plan – oczywiście, w ogóle nie było mu przykro. – Co powinienem teraz z tobą zrobić?

Hermiona zagryzła wargę.

- Nie… nie wiem… Nie za bardzo chcę ci pomagać.

- Och, mogę po prostu cię do tego zmusić, jeśli przyjdzie co do czego. Nie za bardzo interesuje mnie, czy ludzie chcą mi pomóc czy też nie, po prostu pomyślałem, że ty, jako moja żona, mogłabyś być wyjątkiem.

- Jak to „wyjątkiem"? - spytała podejrzliwie.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

- Jako Czarny Pan rzadko mam czas na towarzystwo kobiet. Wszakże jestem całkiem ludzki i, co za tym idzie, posiadam potrzeby seksualne.

Hermiona zbladła. Roześmiał się.

- Nie obawiaj się, nie mogę cię zranić. Nauczę cię tego, co lubię.

- Więc… - powiedziała wolno – będziesz mnie używał jako… jako towarzystwa do łóżka?

- Och, nie. To byłoby marnotrawstwo talentu. Słyszałem o twoich dokonaniach w Hogwarcie i oczekuję, że pomożesz mi z pewną… pracą. Widzisz, nie byłem zbytnio zachwycony, kiedy młody Harry zabił mnie w zeszłym roku, i odtąd szukam innego sposobu, aby stać się nieśmiertelnym.

- Wybacz, ale… jak udało ci się przetrwać? – Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać.

- Zadziwiające, prawda? Cóż, kiedy uzyskałem cielesną formę, kilka lat temu, zacząłem tworzyć nowe ciało, na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Kiedy Harry Potter mnie zabił, najzwyczajniej przeniosłem swoją świadomość do nowego ciała i… o to jestem!

Wskazał na siebie ręką. Hermiona obejrzała go od stóp go głów.

- Jak się tworzy nowe ciało?

Voldemort zaśmiał się.

- Wymagało to użycia sporej ilości Czarnej Magii. Myślę, że jesteś trochę za młoda i zbyt niewinna, aby o tym słuchać. Opowiem ci o tym, kiedy będę chciał, żeby zrobiło ci się niedobrze.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy żartował, czy nie. Położył rękę na jej kolanie.

- Co wiesz na temat Świętego Graala?

- To stara legenda. Według niej Graal posiada nadprzyrodzone moce. Nawet mugole słyszeli o nim. Wielu próbowało go odnaleźć. Myślałam, że to tylko mit?

Voldemort przytaknął.

- Większość historii związanych ze Świętym Graalem to legendy. Wszystkie bzdury na temat krwi Jezusa to również mit. Jednak kielich z nadprzyrodzonymi siłami pojawiał się w historiach na długo przed Chrystusem. Hermiono, chcę ten kielich. I życzę sobie, abyś mi pomogła.

Hermiona westchnęła. Poczuła w całym ciele mrowienie opadającej na nią magii. Musiała być posłuszna jego życzeniom.

- Cóż, nie mam dużego wyboru, prawda?

Pochylił się nad nią i oparł obie dłonie o jej kolana.

- Nie, nie masz. Ale powinnaś być wdzięczna, że nie kazałem ci wrócić do Hogwartu i zabić Harry'ego Pottera. Masz to szczęście, że sam chcę to zrobić.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Czuła się jak w pułapce. Miał rację, naprawdę mógł zażyczyć sobie czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Poszukiwania były czymś, co naprawdę lubiła. Przynajmniej wiedziała, że nie zamknie jej w tej klitce na zawsze.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy ustalić jakieś reguły – kontynuował.

- D-dobrze.

- Po pierwsze, muszę cię ostrzec. Powtarzano wiele razy, że mam okropny temperament. Jeśli jestem zły, lepiej trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. Nie mogę cię skrzywdzić, co nie znaczy, że nie mogę zrobić innych rzeczy.

- Dlaczego mnie ostrzegasz?

- Ponieważ jesteś moją żoną i zostałem zmuszony cię chronić.

- Ach…

- Rzeczywiście, „ach". Nigdy nie chciałem być żonaty. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zadowolony z faktu, że jesteś tutaj, nawet jeśli możesz okazać się przydatna. Radziłbym, abyś zrobiła wszystko, co tylko możesz, żeby mnie zadowolić. I nigdy nie myśl o mnie jak o przyjacielu. Nie jestem przyjacielem nikogo poza samym sobą. Mogę być co najwyżej miły.

Dlaczego nie czuła się bardziej przerażona?

- Po drugie, nie spoufalaj się. Jeśli będę chciał, abyś mnie dotknęła bądź ze mną porozmawiała, dam ci znać.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nigdy nie chciałam się nawet tutaj znaleźć, czemu więc uważasz, że będę chciała cię dotykać?

- Niektórzy próbowali tego w przeszłości, nie zawsze było to przyjemne – burknął.

- Ale ty jesteś upoważniony do… spoufalania się? – zapytała i spojrzała na jego ręce, które przesunęły się na jej uda.

- Tak. Będę dominującą stroną w tym małżeństwie i zawsze będę brał to, na co mam ochotę. Nie miej co do tego wątpliwości. Powinnaś cieszyć się, że nie mogę cię skrzywdzić fizycznie – w jego głosie było coś twardego.

- Uwierz mi, cieszę się.

Spojrzał na nią. Przez chwilę Hermiona myślała, że ją pocałuje, lecz on uśmiechnął się i odsunął.

- Wrócę przed zmierzchem. Ktoś przyniesie ci książki na temat Graala i innych mitycznych pucharów. Nie oczekuję, abyś znalazła cokolwiek ważnego w najbliższym czasie…

- Więc nie wolno mi opuszczać tego pokoju? – zapytała, niezaskoczona.

- Nie. Wciąż nie mogę ci ufać. Wszystko co wiem to to, że zostałaś wysłana, aby mnie zabić.

Hermiona westchnęła. Jej mąż wyszedł z pokoju. Usiadła na krześle i spojrzała na biurko. Nie zauważyła, kiedy talerze z jedzeniem zniknęły. Oprócz gazety nie było niczego. Otworzyła pierwszą szufladę biurka i znalazła w niej pióra, atrament i pergamin. W drugiej zaś leżał mały dzwonek. Zaciekawiona zadzwoniła nim.

Obok niej pojawił się skrzat domowy. Był mały i ubrany w brudny ręcznik. Jego uszy opadły ku ziemi, kiedy się ukłonił.

- Co Lolly może zrobić dla pani?

Hermiona była prawie pewna, że to skrzatka.

- Ja… po prostu chciałam wiedzieć, co się stanie, gdy zadzwonię dzwonkiem. Proszę, nie kłaniaj mi się. Nie jestem panią.

Skrzatka spojrzała w górę i Hermiona zauważyła jej szare oczy.

- Ale pani jest panią! I za każdy razem, gdy pani zadzwoni, Lolly przybędzie pomóc pani.

- To bardzo miłe, ale proszę, nazywaj mnie Hermiona.

- Pani Hermiona – skrzatka wyszeptała – co Lolly może zrobić?

- Ee... ja… cóż, chciałabym wziąć prysznic zanim zacznę moje badania. Może mogłabyś mi przynieść jakiś szampon, odżywkę i duży ręcznik?

Hermiona nie widziała wcześniej tych rzeczy w łazience.

- Lolly natychmiast przyniesie, proszę pani! – skrzatka odpowiedziała wesoło i zniknęła.

Chwilę później wróciła ze wszystkimi rzeczami, o które Hermiona prosiła.

Dziewczyna poszła do łazienki i zdjęła ubrania. Dotknęła naszyjnika, który dostała od Dumbledore'a. Zdjęła go przez głowę i położyła na stosie ubrań, tak, aby mogła go później znaleźć. Obróciła się na pięcie i weszła pod prysznic. Nie był duży, ale wystarczający. Zastanawiała się, czy Voldemort też go używał…

Dostała napadu duszności, gdy tylko pomyślała o swoim mężu. Cały dotychczasowy spokój zniknął. Jest żoną Czarnego Pana! Musi pomóc mu znaleźć sposób na nieśmiertelność! Wróci przed zmierzchem i jeden Merlin wie, co się wtedy stanie! Musi być mu posłuszna!

Osunęła się na podłogę, a łzy desperacji zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Nigdy nie pozwoli jej zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół. Będzie używał jej w każdy możliwy sposób, dopóki nie umrze. Wszystko dlatego, że Knot miał „genialny" pomysł zabicia Voldemorta. Musiał być prawdziwym idiotą, jeśli uważał, że ona będzie w stanie zrobić cokolwiek. Była dobra w czytaniu książek! Wiedziała tak mało o walce… Gdyby nie Kontrakt, byłaby martwa dawno temu. Gdy tylko Voldemort znajdzie sposób, aby go złamać, zabije ją. Nie mogła złapać tchu.

Zabije ją. Nigdy nie zrobi tych wszystkich rzeczy, które chciała. Zgwałci ją, a później zabije. Prawdopodnie powoli, torturując… Będzie go błagać o śmierć, była tego pewna.

Hermiona płakała nad obrazami, jakie podsyłała jej wyobraźnia. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to trwało, ale w końcu przestała. Jej logiczny umysł zaczął znowu funkcjonować. Dlaczego przestała się kontrolować? Czuła się taka pewna siebie, zanim weszła pod prysznic...

Nagle zrozumiała, czemu była spokojna… naszyjnik. Oczywiście. Dumbledore musiał rzucić na niego jakiś czar. Czytała o magii tego rodzaju. W Świętym Mungu używali jej na niektórych pacjentach. Dumbledore musiał pomyśleć, że będzie potrzebować spokoju. Ten gest wydał jej się naraz słodki i irytujący. Czy dyrektor Hogwartu sądził, że nie była w stanie nad sobą zapanować? Że nie była wystarczająco silna?

Wstając z podłogi, wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i nakazała sobie spokój. Zdecydowała, że poradzi sobie sama. Nie założy naszyjnika z powrotem. Lepiej uronić kilka łez, niż chować swoje uczucia pod maską fałszywego opanowania. Co więcej, przebywanie pod wypływem takiego zaklęcia przez dłuższy czas miało efekty uboczne: ludzie stawali się zbyt zrelaksowani, przez co mogli znaleźć się w sytuacjach zagrażających ich życiu. Tracili adrenalinę i instynkt przetrwania. Nie chciała być pod wpływem tego zaklęcia, nawet będąc w związku z Voldemortem. Wytrzyma bez naszyjnika. Musi.


	3. Chapter 3

Kontrakt

III

Hermiona cieszyła się, czytając książki ofiarowane jej przez Voldemorta. Po tym jak potwierdziła, że sypialniane drzwi były rzeczywiście zamknięte, westchnęła, pogodziła się ze swoją sytuacją i zabrała się zaczęła przegląd książek. Rozpoczęła od najstarszych, które były po łacinie. Lubiła ją czytać, i nauczyła się jej przed laty. Mimo to, była wdzięczna za zapewniony jej leksykon, nie chciała pominąć żadnego słowa.

Większość książek była jak bajki opowiadane dzieciom. Niektóre z nich traktowały o wielkich królach i królowych, którym udało się dokonać, za pomocą mocy pucharu, wielkich czynów. Hermiona potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego Voldemort był nim zainteresowany. Jeśli posiadałby choć połowę potęgi zapewnionej w historiach, byłby niepokonany. Z domieszką mocy dającą nieśmiertelność puchar mógł powiedzieć przyszłość, przywrócić do życia zmarłych, zatruć wrogów, przekształcić pustynię w oazę, uzdrowić chorego, dać siłę, moc, sławę, pieniądze, magię… Lista ciągnęła się bez końca. Jednak Hermiona sądziła, że prawda kryła się za zasłoną historii. Puchar zawsze wyglądał tak samo. Skromny, drewniany kielich zmieniający się w złoto, kiedy dotknie go ktoś o czystej duszy. Jeżeli ta część była prawdą, nie mogła powstrzymać się od myśli, że Voldemort może nigdy go nie znaleźć.

Niezdolna opuścić sypialni, wezwała Lolly dwa razy, prosząc o posiłek. Kiedy nadszedł zmierzch, leżała, popijając herbatę i czytając. W takiej pozycji zastał ją Voldemort.

- Miałaś przyjemny dzień? - zapytał.

Hermiona zerwała się, gdy go usłyszała, i wylała trochę herbaty na rękę. Przeklęła i szybko odłożyła kubek na nocną szafkę. Na szczęście, nie rozlała niczego na książkę.

- Język - powiedział Voldemort, gdy sprzątał bałagan leniwym ruchem różdżki.

Spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał na… zadowolonego. Uśmiechał się. Poczuła, że jej serce bije szybciej ze strachu. Co planował zrobić?

- Przyniosłem twój kufer - powiedział. - Mam oczywiście całą broń. Poza tym nie zabrałaś wiele.

- N-nie myślałam, że będę dużo potrzebować… - wymamrotała.

Wygiął brew. - Wydajesz się być spięta.

- Ja…- całkiem skamieniała. Umieściła wisiorek w bucie zamiast na szyi i stwierdziła, że była bardziej nerwowa. Uspokajające właściwości naszyjnika były nadszarpnięte. Jednakże poradzi sobie z tym. Musi.

Zmarszczył brwi. - Czy coś zrobiłaś?

- Co? Niby jak? Byłam tutaj, czytałam cały dzień… Nawet znalazłam dzwonek i domowy skrzat przyniósł mi coś do jedzenia.

- Rano nie byłaś spięta - skomentował.

Hermiona otwarła i zamknęła usta. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała, aby Voldemort wiedział o wisiorku. Nie mogła mieć żadnych tajemnic?

- Powiedz mi, co ukrywasz – zażądał, nagle zły.

Musiała coś powiedzieć, szybko! - Ja… ja boję się uprawiać seks - wyznała prędko i poczerwieniała.

Popatrzył na nią, a potem się uśmiechnął. - Jesteś dziewicą.

Skinęła, zbyt zawstydzona, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Voldemort usiadł na łóżku obok niej. - Nie masz się, o co martwić. Nie mogę ci wyrządzić

krzywdy. Będziesz się tym cieszyć.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się nawet bardziej. Nie tylko ze względu na kłopotliwy temat, ale także dlatego, że nic nie mogła poradzić na to, iż Voldemort trochę ją pociągał. Wydawał się wiedzieć, o czym myślała, ponieważ uśmiechnął się i położył ją na łóżku. Mruknął formułkę i machnął różdżką. Zgadła, że było to zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne, lecz nie miała czasu, by go zapytać. Jej serce chciało opuścić klatkę piersiową, kiedy dołączył do niej na łóżku i położył się na niej. Pogładził ramiona, a następnie podciągnął je nad jej głowę, trzymając w uścisku.

Pochylił się i usytuował usta zaraz obok jej ucha. - Nie będziesz myślała o nikim innym, kiedy jesteś ze mną, żono. Chcę, żebyś się rozluźniła i odczuła przyjemność.

Poczuła mrowienie magii wiążące ją do jego woli i nagle całe jej ciało zrelaksowało się. Nie miała żadnego wyboru, jak być mu posłuszną. Kiedy pocałował jej szyję, przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż jego ustach. Wrażenie było niezwykłe. Nie wiedziała, jak wrażliwa może być skóra… Och, musiała zapamiętać ten punkt!

Ściągnąłając jej ubrania, jednocześnie całował i karmił się każdym nowym kawałkiem jej wyeksponowanej skóry. Poświęcił większą uwagę jej piersiom. Hermiona jęknęła i zaczęła się wić, kiedy wziął w usta jej sutek i zaczął go ssać. Czuła się to tak dobrze i… bardzo niegrzecznie. Czy wszystkie dziewczyny się tak miały, kiedy były z doświadczonymi mężczyznami?

- Nie chcę, żebyś nosiła mugolskie ubrania - nagle rozkazał. - Także tych małych rzeczy. - Zerwał z niej majtki.

- Dlaczego? - spytała bez tchu. Rozbudził w niej pożądanie, które sprawiało fizyczny ból. Jej mózg także nie funkcjonował prawidłowo… czy to wszystko nie miało być z założenia złe?

- Łatwiejszy dostęp - powiedział i nagle był nagi. Nawet nie widziała, jak używa różdżki. - I gardzę wszystkimi mugolskimi rzeczami.

Wypuścił jej ręce i pieścił ciało, zmierzając ku nogom. Spięła się, kiedy gładził ją tam, gdzie żaden mężczyzna jej nie dotykał. Śmiało wszedł w nią palcem, a ona sapnęła w przyjemności.

- Ciasno - mruknął i złapał ponownie sutek pomiędzy wargi. Kciuk znalazł jej łechtaczkę i Hermiona jęczała w pragnieniu. Nie wiedziała już, kim jest, wszystko sprowadzało się do zadziwiającego uczucia, które jej dawał.

Włożyła ręce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła jego głowę bliżej piersi. Czuła ciepło, którego dotąd nie doświadczyła, i chciała, aby ją w nim pochłonął. Podniósł ręce i usunął jej dłonie z głowy. Ich oczy się spotkały. Ciekawie, wyglądał na prawie złego… w następnym momencie poczuła coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła i wiedziała, że jej status jako dziewicy dobiegł końca. Zgadła, że jego penis zagłębia się w jej błonę dziewiczą. Nie czuła żadnego bólu. Potem ponownie, rozkazał jej nie robić tego. Trzymał jej ręce ponad głową i patrzył na nią uważnie, podczas gdy wszedł w nią powoli. Zmienił pozycję tak, ażeby móc trzymać ręce w jednej, gdy druga ponownie skierowała się w dół. Jęknęła i przyśpieszył. Pogładził jej łechtaczkę bardziej świadomie, i Hermiona osiągnęła orgazm, krzycząc jak szyszymora. Po chwili poszedł w jej ślady i upadł. Leżeli tam, wyczerpani, próbując złapać oddechy. W końcu Voldemort zsunął się z niej.

- Spójrz - powiedział i podniósł lewą rękę, gdzie znajdowała się obrączka ślubna. - Teraz oficjalnie jesteśmy małżeństwem.

Magia jego życzenia znikła i Hermiona wybuchła płaczem.

Voldemort oglądał jego młodą, płaczącą żonę z dezaprobatą. To nie było tak, że nie był przyzwyczajony do oglądania płaczących ludzi. W rzeczywistości często był powodem, przez który ludzie płakali! Lecz nie spodziewał się, że ona będzie szlochać. Podobało jej się to, wiedział o tym. Poświęcił dla niej czas, nawet jeżeli zwykle nie dbał o partnerów. Zajął się nią. Oczywiście, był trochę zły, kiedy dotknęła jego głowy; nie lubił, gdy ludzie dotykali go nieproszeni. Nie wydawała się zauważyć jego gniewu… więc dlaczego płakała? Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że krzyknął to głośno, zanim nie udzieliła mu odpowiedzi.

- N-nie wiem… - szlochała. - N-nie m-mogę n-nic na t-to p-oradzić!

Voldemort westchnął i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Teraz dziewczyna tylko chlipała. Spojrzał ponownie na ślubną obrączkę. Pojawiła się w chwili, gdy wszedł w dziewczynę i skonsumował małżeństwo. Zostaną na ich palcach aż do dnia, w którym jedno z nich zginie. Był przekonany, że ona będzie tą pierwszą.

Nie był pewien, co zrobić ze swoją nową żoną. Jeśli ustanowi zwyczaj płaczu za każdym razem po seksie, nie chciał więcej z nią tego robić. Mógł ją wciąż wykorzystywać do poszukiwań pucharu, lecz była tylko dziewiętnastolatką, co zatem mogła znaleźć, czego on nie znalazł. Nawet, jeśli zdała dobrze egzaminy, nie mogłaby wiedzieć wszystkiego!

Nie mogła targnąć się na jego życie podobnie, jak on nie mógł na jej. Starał się być dla niej miły, a ona była cywilizowana w stosunku do niego. Voldemort miał osobowość kontrolującą. Chciał, żeby wszystko było uporządkowane i klasyfikował wszystkich, którzy do niego przyszli. Byli więc sługusy, wrodzy i ci nieważni. Aż cztery dni temu Hermiona Granger zaliczała się do wrogów z powodu jej przynależności do Pottera. Ale do kogo teraz? Nie była sługą, ponieważ nie mógł przekląć jej, jeśli mu się nie spodoba. Nie mogła przekląć jego, więc nie była dłużej wrogiem. Mógł wykorzystać ją, dlatego też nie była bez znaczenia… Była jego żoną, ale nie wiedział, co to oznacza! Nie wiedział, jak domniemanie powinien ją nazywać! W jego myślach była "dziewczyną". Kiedy o niej rozmawiał, była jego "żoną". Lecz czy mógł nadal tak ją dalej nazywać? Oczywiście, mógłby, ale… ten tytuł nie pasował do niej. Nie była niczym, czego oczekiwałby po małżonce. Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał, ale z pewnością ta dziewczyna nie była tym czymś. Była…

Nagle usiadł. Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? To, że nie mógł jej przekląć, nie oznaczało, iż nie mógł zaszkodzić innym. Podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do swojej gabinetowej szafy. Był pewien, że miał gdzieś w niej aparat.

- C-co r-robisz? - spytała, gdy usiadła.

- Zostań tam - rozkazał. Nie musiał tego żądać; wiedział, że posłucha.

Po minucie przeszukiwania szuflady znalazł to, czego szukał, i się odwrócił się.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły.

- Uśmiech - powiedział i zrobił zdjęcie. Był to magiczny aparat i fotografia natychmiast się wywołała. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy ją zobaczył. Można było dostrzec, że dziewczyna płacze po dokładnym wypieprzeniu. Och tak, to wystarczy.

- Po co to zrobiłeś? - spytała gniewnie.

- Nie sądzisz, że Potterowi mogłoby się spodobać nasze zdjęcie ślubne? - zapytał z uśmieszkiem.

- Nie zrobiłbyś…

- Och tak, zrobiłbym.

Podszedł do biurka i podpisał zdjęcie. Nie usłyszał poruszającej się Hermiony, dopóki nie rzuciła się na niego.

- Daj mi to! - wysyczała, starając się zdobyć zdjęcie ponad jego ramieniem.

Trzymając fotografię poza jej zasięgiem, odepchnął ją. - Nie rób tego - zażądał chłodno. - Starałem się być miły, ale nie mogę pozwolić tak cudownej okazji zmarnować się.

Łzy ponownie zgromadziły się w jej oczach. - Będzie po prostu bardzo zmartwiony…

- Tak, i bardzo zły. Lubię, kiedy taki jest. Wtedy jest lekkomyślny i popełnia błędy.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na gotową uderzyć go, lecz kiedy podniosła rękę, wzdrygnęła się, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. Pozwoliła swojemu ramieniu opaść.

Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. - Próbowałaś mnie uderzyć. Co się stało?

- No cóż… to było jak elektrowstrząs lub coś takiego. Po tym nie chciałam cię więcej skrzywdzić.

- Interesujące. - Pstryknął palcami i nagle był ubrany. Bezróżdżkowa magia była taka praktyczna. - Mam list do wysłania.

- Jak mogłeś… ? - dziewczyna wyglądała na oszołomioną. Kiedy zaczął wychodzić, złapała jego ramię. - Proszę, nie wysyłaj tego zdjęcia!

- Zdejmij ze mnie swoje ręce - syknął i odepchnął ją. Pozwoliła mu odejść, patrząc na niego dużymi, smutnymi brązowymi oczyma. Prychnął i wyszedł. Mogłaby umierać i nadal by o to nie dbał. Po prostu nie był opiekuńczym typem.

Skierował się do sowiarni, która była na końcu jednego z wielu ciemnych korytarzy. Nie lubił tego domu z zimnymi, bezosobowymi pomieszczeniami. Większość śmierciożerców mieszkała tutaj i chociaż było to praktyczne, to również denerwujące. Wolał być sam, a ostatnio zdarzało mu się to rzadko. Za każdym razem, kiedy opuścił pokój, zawsze był tam ktoś chcący z nim porozmawiać. Teraz jednak był żonaty; nigdy nie będzie sam! Nigdy nie lubił spać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co inni. Nie w sierocińcu, ani w Hogwarcie. Przynajmniej byli to chłopcy… jego żona była dziewczyną. Po prostu nie mogła się zamknąć! Szkoda, że nie może narkotyzować jej przez cały ten czas eliksirem nasennym. To byłoby znęcanie się nad nią, czego dzięki Kontraktowi zrobić nie mógł.

Wybrał zwykłą brązową sowę. Po oddaniu jej listu stał w oknie i cieszył się byciem samotnym. To była piękna wakacyjna noc. Nie było jeszcze księżyca, ale gwiazdy mrugały do niego. Natura była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, z której czerpał przyjemność. Kiedy był młody, zawsze cieszył się wycieczkami z Londynu na wieś. Miasto sprawiało, że czuł się ograniczony. Drzwi za nim otworzyły się i porzucił swoją zadumę.

- Mój panie. - Był to Antonin Dołohov. Voldemort nigdy nie darzył sympatią swoich popleczników, ale Antonin był jednym z jego ulubionych. Był niższy od Voldemorta, lecz tak samo chudy. Miał bardzo zwyczajną twarz, co pozwalało mu wszędzie się wmieszać. Umiejętnie zbierał informacje i mógł mówić o czymkolwiek zechciał.

- Antonin - Voldemort przywitał go z westchnieniem.

- Czy jest coś, co cię niepokoi, mistrzu? - zapytał Antonin, podchodząc do sowy i przywiązując list do jej nóżki.

Voldemort nie odpowiedział. Nie lubił, kiedy ludzie widzieli jego emocje. Wciąż był rozdrażniony, ponieważ nie wiedział, dlaczego dziewczyna płakała. Czy mógł być to stres?

Antonin zawsze naciskał. - Czy to przez dziewczynę?

Voldemort westchnął. - To wstyd, że nie mogę jej zabić.

Dołohov wyglądał na zamyślonego. - Może być użyteczna. Już teraz wiemy, że jest umysłem, za którym krył się Potter. Przy odrobinie… przekwalifikowania może być dla nas bardzo przydatna.

Voldemort westchnął ponownie, ale słowa Antonina zamyśliły go. Wiedział, że była dobra w książkach. Już teraz poprosił ją o badania nad Pucharem… ale Antonin miał rację. Nie wiedział, czy posiada jakikolwiek inne talenty. Zawsze była w cieniu Pottera. Prawdopodobnie powinien zacząć trenować ją sam?

- Życzę ci dobrej nocy, mój panie - Antonin skłonił się i wyszedł.

Voldemort nagle poczuł nadzieję. Jeżeli była tak dobra w magii jak w książkach, może być nieoszlifowanym diamentem. To mogło być dużo lepsze niż jego pierwsza myśl.

Hermiona skorzystała z łazienki i wróciła do łóżka. Nowa obrączka ślubna była jak przekleństwo na jej palcu. Dlaczego to zrobił? Można było pomyśleć, że kudły sprawiły, iż jest milszy, ale nie. Nie Czarny Pan. Był tak zły i przerażający, jak również… Och, Merlinie, co Harry powie? Będzie taki smutny… i zły.

Była już w łóżku od ponad godziny, kiedy Voldemort wrócił, więc udawała, że śpi. Słyszała go idącego do łazienki i wychodzącego z niej. Osunął się na łóżko. Próbowała się zrelaksować i zignorować go, ale jego obecność była zbyt intensywna.

Nagle westchnął. - Wiem, że nie śpisz.

- Więc?

- Nie mogę spać, jeśli sama tego nie robisz.

- Dlaczego nie? To nie tak, że mogłabym cię przekląć - mruknęła. Chciałaby już spać. Wtedy nie musiałaby z nim rozmawiać. Pomiędzy jej nogami był mały ból i wiedziała, że jak zacznie o nim myśleć, może się znowu rozpłakać. Robiła to często ostatnimi czasy.

- Nie… Lecz przedkładam spanie samotnie nad inną postać rzeczy, niespecjalnie podoba mi się sen z kimś, kto jest świadomy.

- Przepraszam! Także nie potrafię powiedzieć, że lubię spać obok ciebie. - Próbowała być zła i zirytowana. Było to lepsze niż być histeryczką. Panika i szlochanie nie sprawiłoby, że ta sytuacja polepszyła by się.

Prychnął. - Co chcesz, żebym z tym zrobił?

Westchnęła i zebrała odwagę, by odwrócić się do niego twarzą. Mogła to zrobić. Był tylko jej mężem. Nie mógłby jej skrzywdzić. Biorąc głęboki wdech, odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć mu w twarz. On również odwrócił się ku niej.

- Zrozum, także nie jestem szczęśliwa z tego małżeństwa. Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, do czasu, aż jedno z nas nie umrze…

- Zanim ty nie umrzesz - przerwał jej.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, ignorując dreszcz spływający w dół jej kręgosłupa. Musiała spojrzeć na to logicznie. - Dobra. Zanim umrę, będziemy musieli razem żyć. Logicznie, ten Kontrakt jest nierozrywalny. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to kompletnie niesprawiedliwe, ale chciałabym przynajmniej postarać się być z tobą. Nie chce spędzić reszty mojego życia będąc nieszczęśliwą.

Patrzył na nią przez moment. - Zawsze poddajesz się tak łatwo?

- Co? - Jego komentarz sprawił, że całkowicie zapomniała o strachu. Była gryfonką, na litość boską! Oni nigdy się nie poddają!

- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nigdy nie planowała mnie zabić - dręczył ją.

- A to sprawia, że jesteś nieszczęśliwy, ponieważ…

- Odpowiedz na pytanie.

Jej oczy zwęziły się. - Nie, nie poddaję się, ale nie jestem na tyle głupia, aby walczyć w bitwie skazanej na porażkę. Nigdy nie słyszałam, aby ktoś otrzymał unieważnienie Kontraktu małżeńskiego, i zanim nie dostanę żadnej wskazówki, że jest sposób na wyjście z niego, chciałabym skupić się bitwach, które mogę wygrać.

- A tą bitwą będzie…?

- Zdołanie przetrwać jako twoja żona.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i ręką odsunął zbłąkany włos z jej twarzy. - To dlatego nie starasz się trzymać swoich włosów uporządkowanych?

- Co?

- Powiedziałaś, że nie będziesz walczyć w bitwie skazanej na niepowodzenie - powiedział teraz z uśmieszkiem.

- Nie lubię także marnować czasu - wysyczała i odepchnęła jego rękę.

Zachichotał i odwrócił się do niej plecami. - Zatem powodzenia.

- Z czym? - spytała zirytowana.

- Przetrwaniem jako moja żona.

Nie odpowiedziała. Byłaby to jedynie strata czasu.

Hermiona musiała zasnąć, ponieważ kiedy się obudziła, słońce świeciło w jej oczy. Odwróciła głowę i zanotowała, że jego tam nie było. To dobrze. Potrzebowała trochę czasu, zanim ponownie stanie z nim twarzą w twarz. Nie miała żadnego wielkiego marzenia o jej pierwszym razie z mężczyzną. To był jedynie seks, ostatecznie… ale z Voldemortem było to całkiem proste. Jasne, doprowadził ją do orgazmu, jakiego nie miała wcześniej, ale… nie powinno być tam czegoś więcej? Po wszystkim, co słyszała o Voldemorcie, oczekiwała… czegoś innego. Na co te wszystkie czarne moce, jeśli nie mogą uczynić cię bogiem seksu?

Wzdychając, wstała i poszła do łazienki. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła, był krok w kierunku prysznica. Po wyszorowaniu siebie dokładniej niż zazwyczaj, oparła się o ścianę i zamknęła oczy. Nie było żadnej korzyści w uczuciu obrzydzenia po tym, co się zdarzyło. Nie zrobiła nic złego. Byli małżeństwem. Wreszcie dowiedziała się, że jest człowiekiem. Miał potrzeby. Uczyniło go to jakoś mniej przerażającym. Czym wcześniej była tak wystraszona? Był tylko mężczyzną. Bardzo potężnym mężczyzną, lecz wciąż…

Wróciła do pokoju i znalazła na biurku śniadanie. Usiadła i skrzywiła się. Dlaczego nie wolno jej było nosić majtek? Poruszanie się bez nich było bardzo irytujące.

Drzwi otworzyły się i uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę. Hermiona obserwowała, jak Voldemort wkroczył do środka z bardzo złym wyrazem twarzy. Przeklinając na wydechu, kopnął stertę ubrań. To było takie… ludzkie.

- Co ten bałagan tu robi? - wysyczał.

Hermiona spojrzała na ubrania. - Zatem, zostawiłeś je tam wczoraj, kiedy my…

- Dlaczego one wciąż tam są? Zrób z tym porządek!- rozkazał.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego, stając się zła. - Jesteś jedynym z różdżką.

- POSPRZĄTAJ TEN PIEPRZONY BAŁAGAN LUB WYRZUCĘ CIĘ PRZEZ OKNO! - wrzasnął.

Nie będąc pewną, czy mógłby wyrzucić ją przez okno czy nie, Hermiona wstała i szprzątnęła brudne szaty. Nie wiedziała, czy wyrzucanie jej przez okno zaliczało się jako krzywdzenie i jak to było z lądowaniem, które bolało. Decydując się nie dowiedzieć, zaniosła ubrania do łazienki i wezwała Lolly, która z przyjemnością zajęła się nimi. Wróciła do pokoju i zobaczyła Voldemorta siedzącego na łóżku z głową w rękach.

- Czy coś się stało? - zapytała ostrożnie.

- Co mówiłem ci o gadaniu, jeśli nie nie wyrażam na to ochoty? - syknął.

Och, racja, zasady; nie mówić, nie dotykać. - Przepraszam - mruknęła.

Usiadła na krześle przy biurku i kontynuowała posiłek. Ponieważ jej mąż nie był dobrym towarzystwem, czytała Proroka Codziennego. Nic ciekawego się nie zdarzyło. Śmierć i zniszczenie było czymś, o czym słyszała każdego dnia. Po krótkiej chwili zdrętwiała. Przerzucała strony i jej oczy natrafiły na rubrykę towarzyską. Prawie się zakrztusiła, gdy zobaczyła Ślubne Komunikaty.

- Co jest? - Spytał Voldemort, zirytowany jej kasłaniem.

Hermiona przytrzymywała gazetę, więc wstał z łóżka, żeby przeczytać wskazywany fragment. Wzruszył ramionami, gdy zobaczył ich ogłoszenie. Nie było tego wiele, tylko Hermiona J. Granger i Tom M. Riddle dopełnili małżeństwa o 21:50, 11 czerwca 1998.

- Co? - zapytał ponownie. - Wszyscy już wiedzieli, czyż nie?

- Tak, ale teraz będą dokładnie wiedzieć, kiedy uprawiliśmy seks! - wysyczała.

- Więc?

- Więc nie jest to coś, o czym chciałabym, aby ludzie czytali w gazecie!

Uniósł brew. - Jesteś po prostu bezmyślną istotą.

- Nadal mi się to nie podoba!

Potrząsnął głową i poszedł z powrotem do łóżka. - Masz zaplanowane spotkanie z krawcem popołudniu.

- Po co? - zapytała, wciąż patrząc na gazetę. Merlinie, wszyscy będą wiedzieli, co zrobili… kiedy to zrobili. To było chore!

Voldemort położył się na łóżku. - Jako od mojej żony, ludzie będą oczekiwać, żebyś prezentowała się w stroju Damy. Nie mogę mieć cię biegającej dookoła w szkolnym mundurku. Będziesz także potrzebowała trochę strojów szkoleniowych.

- Szkolenie? Jakiego rodzaju szkolenie? - spytała, w końcu odkładając gazetę. Lepiej było skupić się na czymś innym.

- Och, trochę tego i tamtego.

- Od kogo?

- Ode mnie.

Hermiona się uciszyła. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna się cieszyć czy bać. Uważano, że Voldemort był jednym z najlepszych wciąż żyjących pojedynkowiczów, zarówno z różdżką, jak i bez niej. Trzeba mieć dobre ciało, jeżeli chce się być dobrym w magii. Wszystko było ze sobą połączone i ciało nie mogło operować dużą ilością magii, jeżeli było słabe. Czy wykorzystywał pretekst szkolenia, aby ją skrzywdzić? Tylko dlatego, że widziała w nim człowieka, nie znaczyło, że nie mógł jej zranić. Była bardzo pewna, że mógłby.

- Kiedy zacznę moje szkolenie? - spytała.

- Nie jestem pewien. Właśnie otrzymałem niepokojącą wiadomość z Finlandii i wkrótce będę musiał wyjechać. Ponieważ musimy mieszkać razem, będziesz mi towarzyszyć. Stąd spotkanie z krawcem.

- Och… Co robisz w Finlandii?

Prychnął. - Szukam Świętego Mikołaja. Myślisz, że ci powiem?

- Po prostu pomyślałam, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z Pucharem - mruknęła.

- Dlaczego tak pomyślałaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Kielichy i inne naczynia były używane tam w rytuałach. Jest wiele mitów o magicznych przedmiotach w Kalevali. Sampo, dla przykładu. Wierzono, że był to mały młynek, ale nikt nie wie, jak naprawdę wyglądał. Wierzę, że ludzie myśleli, iż był to młynek, ponieważ mógł produkować sól, mąkę i złoto z powietrza. Lecz potem znowu, niektórzy myśleli, iż był to kompas, który dawał posiadaczowi szczęście.

Voldemort coś rozważał. - Czytałem o tym… Chyba możemy się rozejrzeć, kiedy tam będziemy. Jakkolwiek zmierzamy na południe Finlandii, do Haminy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Och, więc zamierzasz zdobyć nową bazę wojskową?

Odchrząknął. - Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Ponieważ jest to powód, dla którego Hamina została wzniesiona. W dzisiejszych czasach jest to jeden z najważniejszych portów w Finlandii. Byłoby to bardzo strategiczne miejsce, jeśli chciałbyś kontrolować Nordic Sea. Zarówno rynek militarny i handlowy. Dlaczego chciałbyś je kontrolować?

Voldemort pochylił głowę. - Od kiedy wiesz tak dużo o Finlandii?

- Dużo czytam - mruknęła Hermiona, dość zakłopotana, że dała się tak ponieść.

- Nie, coś ukrywasz.- Voldemort nagle się uśmiechnął. - Chciałbym, abyś mi powiedziała, co ukrywasz.

Hermiona próbowała walczyć z magicznym rozkazem, ale nie mogła. - Zakon ma tam stację z trzema mężczyznami. Chcą chronić magiczny handel. - Na końcu Hermiona prawie się

rozpłakała. Nie chciała mu tego powiedzieć!

Voldemort, z drugiej strony, uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niej, ażeby pogłaskać jej głowę.

- Jestem zadowolony, że mi to powiedziałaś, żono. Byłbym bardzo nieszczęśliwy, gdybym trafił tam na zasadzkę.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Voldemort zaśmiał się i opuścił sypialnię.


End file.
